Misplaced Faith
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Only four angels have seen the face of God". What if God wasn't who they thought he was? What if someone else has snuck into Heaven and taken his place? AU oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its original characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This is my first fanfic for Supernatural, so I hope I get the characters' personalities right. I'm not sure if this idea makes total sense, but give it a whirl and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Four of you have seen him? _Four?_ How the hell do you know that the great almighty actually exists and that you're not just getting your chain yanked?" Dean looked at Castiel incredulously, doubt written across his face. The other man's face remained impassive as he answered.

"Because we have faith."

_Lucifer watched the scene before him from his perch up above in heaven, a cruel smile upon his face – or at least where his face would be if he had one. He lacked a body even up there in heaven, so he was just a great mass of darkness, projecting evil from his core. He itched, hungered to be on Earth, to walk it and spread terror and destruction. He ached to finally have a meat-suit, a medium through which he could act directly. It had been months since he had wormed his way back up to heaven, with its brightness and order. He found it amusing that all those humans believed it to be some beautiful paradise, complete with all the warm and fuzzy emotions they were supposed to have in their final resting place. Heaven wasn't all those things. It was a vast space where the souls could roam freely. That was the true difference between it and hell. It wasn't about being good in life so that you would get there and be rewarded; it was about being good enough to escape the torture in hell. _

"We have faith that God exists. That he is good."

_Lucifer hated the place, yet he remained so that he could have dominion over God's toy soldiers. The angels. He laughed, the sound harsh and grating, spreading cold to the air around him. He had once been an angel, and they weren't all as dutiful as they seemed to be. He thought back to the young girl, Anna, or – as Dean Winchester had called her – God's little power-ranger. If only Dean had known that she was the one who had provided him with the means for him to infiltrate Heaven. When she had fallen, one of his loyal servants had found her, dazed and confused. He had recognized who she was, as he had seen her grace fall after her. Under his orders, his minion had watched her over the years, until she had started to remember a bit of who she was. She had wanted to remain human so badly, to __**feel**__. It was so important to her, and she was a human now. Humans were selfish. She revealed her secrets of Heaven, in order to remain alive. And so he had entered Heaven without his soldiers knowing, intending to cast God out. Yet before he had had the chance, God disappeared. And so Lucifer assumed his identity, giving orders to his angels in his place. And none of them were the wiser. _

"We have faith that his orders are to ensure a bright future for all of us."

_Lucifer found it funny that God had believed his robots were fully under his control. Uriel was one to watch. Lucifer saw how much restraint it took the angel to not just smite Sam Winchester. And he found it even more ironic that __**he**__ of all people had to order Uriel not to harm the boy. It wouldn't do for his vessel to be destroyed. Lucifer saw the Winchester boy as the perfect choice – his powers set him above the rest, and already Ruby was turning him to the dark side – to __**his**__ side. As for Sam's brother… well, he was going to be a problem. God had ordered him to be pulled out from hell - from __**his **__home, he seethed – before Lucifer had taken over. But he didn't order his death – yet. It was too early, and it would alert the angels to his presence. He wanted nothing to ruin his endgame. He was going to bring hell on earth. It would be glorious, and he would command them all. Fires would rage, and the demons would roam the streets, doing as they pleased. Feared and respected, as the bringers of hell should be. The future would be bright all right. Bright with flames. _

_If only he could find out where God had hidden himself. He was the variable in the whole situation, and Lucifer just knew that the old man was going to do everything he could to counter him. Not himself, of course. God never really did anything himself. That was what his little angels were for. _

"Faith? You're placing this all on faith? What are you smoking, angel dust? If there really was a God, then he should get his ass down here and actually do something about all the crap that's going on. How can he just let people die without blinking? I don't buy it. And don't you give me that 'everything happens for a reason' bull. There's no reason for people to die."

Castiel paused, trying to formulate a reply to the heated man. He didn't know what exactly to say. He had his own doubts, but he had to believe that God was _somewhere_. He couldn't let his faith waver. Opening his mouth, he noticed something strange about Dean Winchester's skin. It seemed to be mildly… glowing. Dean obviously couldn't see it, because he wasn't reacting to anything, so it was only something an angel could see. He scrutinized him more closely, noting that there was something in his eyes – other than the obvious frustration – that shouldn't be there. A strange light.

"Hey! Angel-boy! Didn't you hear what I said? If God really exists, then why isn't he doing something?"

Castiel continued staring at the odd light emanating from Dean's body, a light that chose to only reveal itself just then.

"Maybe he has," he murmured softly. "Maybe he has."

* * *

A/N: Well, I'll admit, I don't know if this makes a whole hell of a lotta sense. I'm going with the whole theory that if no one really sees God, then he could be practically anyone. Hell, _I_ could be God. Now that's something to think on. ;P

I would love it if you could review.


End file.
